


february 13th

by youheldyourbreath



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, all the adults in his life make it hard, peter wants to catch a break and some alone time with his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youheldyourbreath/pseuds/youheldyourbreath
Summary: Peter tries to sneak MJ into the Avenger’s compound for some pre-Valentine’s Day shenanigans. It does not go to plan.





	february 13th

“Do you know what’s cool?” May poses, as she throws open her nephew’s bedroom door to the mutual screaming of two half-dressed teenagers. “Leaving the door open, like we discussed.” Peter tosses his blanket over his girlfriend and fumbles for the white t-shirt she discarded not-even five minutes ago. 

Thankfully, his Aunt doesn’t linger, but he feels the swooping embarrassment of being caught rush through him with a vengeance. He starts to scramble after his Aunt, to explain, to apologize. Michelle grumbles into his pillow, “Oh my god, don’t _follow_ her.” 

His girlfriend is smarter than he is, certainly, but he doesn’t want May to think he’s some kind of derelict. That, and he is a teenage boy that doesn’t know when to leave certain things alone. “Wait, May…”

She yanks a pot down from the top cupboard in their kitchen. “Oh no,” she shakes her head, “honey, we aren’t going to talk about this. Just, uh, keep your door open.”

He flushes down to his toes, and says, “We weren’t doing anything.”

May tuts, “Oh, so, you were administering a breast exam on MJ, then? I didn’t realize you were a certified professional.”

He has to clamp down on the urge to smart that, in fact, he is a professional when it comes to his girlfriend’s breasts. He doesn’t think either women would appreciate his comment. 

Michelle toddles up behind him, fully dressed and appropriately sheepish in behavior. She tucks some hair he utterly ruined behind her ear, “Hey, May. Sorry about that.”

His Aunt waves her off with a smile, “It’s fine. I get it. That’s why we have the door rule.” Peter feels the accusation in her words. He flinches. May fills the pot with water, “Tea, MJ?”

* * *

Three empty tea cups later, Michelle curls into his side sleepily on his couch as they watch the fifth straight episode of some crappy True Crime show. Michelle is obsessed. And Peter is obsessed with his girlfriend, so she gets to decide what they watch on Netflix. 

Peter squeezes her shoulder, affectionately, and MJ positively _purrs_. Peter shutters, his body rallying to the dashed cause from earlier. Michelle kisses the length of his neck and whispers, “If you think I’m going to try anything with your Aunt home, especially after earlier, you’re crazy.”

He groans, defeated, “It shouldn’t be this hard to be alone with you.” 

Michelle teases, “Hard isn’t your problem, Parker.” 

He nips at her ear and she laughs and it is everything. God, he loves this girl. He loves her so much that he is literally dying for any measure of alone time. 

Which is when he has the most brilliant idea.

“Hey, you, uh, up for a drive?”

Michelle shakes her head, “We aren’t having sex in a car. We did that last month and my back still hasn’t recovered.”

Peter blushes and counters, “How about going upstate?”

* * *

Look, Peter Parker has a bedroom at Avengers’ Headquarters. He doesn’t occupy it much, only the odd mission here or there, but Tony had always insisted that he would have a home upstate. Even after, well, _even after_ , his bedroom is still there for whenever he needs it. 

And he needs it.

It is only hours until Valentine’s Day. He needs to wiggle-in some alone time with his girlfriend that, without question, will not engage in any romantic dalliances on Valentine’s Day proper. He knows she has a thing about Valentine’s Day. And so, if he isn’t permitted to touch her tomorrow, he can sure as hell touch her tonight. 

Or that had been his plan before May basically kicked down the door to his little bedroom in Queens.

He is hoping upstate will be more generous to his sex life.

* * *

There is a long road that leads up to the entrance to HQ and Peter turns the lights off on his crappy, rundown car that he repaired with Tony two summers ago. His mentor had insisted that buying a car for Peter on his sixteenth birthday would have been too easy. Everything in life worth having is worth working for, or something like that. Peter hadn’t listened much. He had been buzzing from the excitement about having any kind of car.

Now that Tony was gone, the beatdown rust bucket was a treasure.

Except it was not the most inconspicuous car.

It hums when he turns the lights off and begins to make a little boom-shacka-shacka noise as he peddles along to the momentous Avengers’ structure. Michelle hides her face in her hands, “This is not subtle, Peter.”

Peter rubs the dashboard tenderly, “Don’t listen to her, Mary Jane. You’re the best car to ever car.”

His girlfriend replies, “She’s the loudest car to ever car, that’s for sure.”

Miraculously, they manage to pull-up to the surprisingly quiet headquarters without being spotted. Peter parks in one of the numerous empty parking spots, and when Mary Jane sputters off, Michelle observes, “Is nobody here or something?”

Peter squints up at the dark windows, “I don’t know.” He turns to look at his girlfriend and gets hit by that pesky affection that always overwhelms him whenever he looks at her. _Fuck_.

She notices him watching and nervously tucks the curly tendril that hangs in her eyes behind her ear. “What?” she demands with no bite, but a far amount of apparent self-conscious energy.

He closes the distance between them and kisses her. His hand cups the back of her head, his fingers weaving through her curls. She makes the smallest, most feminine noise and it unfurls in his chest like a blooming flower. When he pulls away, after a moment, her eyes are still sweetly closed, like she is holding on to his warmth. He has to peck her nose for that. It is too much tenderness for his already fond heart.

She swats at his shoulder playfully when they climb out of the car. Peter grins at her. And then, feels the hair on his arms spring to life in warning. He tucks MJ behind his body and folds them back behind the car to hide.

His girlfriend frowns and pointedly whispers, “What the hell, Peter?”

“AND THEN I SAID,” Thor booms, stomping over to his tiny car that is built for boys and not Norse Gods with arms the size of tree trunks, “I greatly enjoyed fighting with her and would like to do so in the future, but she has yet to take me up on my offer. Perhaps I misunderstood our connection.”

The scratchy, uncertain voice of Bruce Banner replies, “I dunno, Thor. Whatever is going on between you and Valkyrie is kind of, you know, between you and Valkyrie. I prefer to keep out of it.”

“What has she said to you, my friend? I know you two often go to Mr. Cheese’s place of games to eat pizza and be merry.”

Michelle smothers a laugh behind her hand and Peter buries his nose in her hair to suppress his own grin.

Bruce chuckles, “Its Chuck E. Cheese and I keep telling her there are better pizza places on Earth, but she’s very attached to the claw games.”

Michelle chokes on a snort. It echoes. The two teens freeze. Peter hears Thor yank his hammer free from the belt he keeps it hanging on for ease. He calls, “Who goes there?”

Peter yanks on Michelle’s arm, trying to guide her away from the car as covertly as they can manage. He knows the back door to the compound is nearby and if they can just manage to avoid running into Banner and Thor, well, they are home free.

Banner sighs, “Nobody is there, Thor.”

“I heard them!” Peter manages to swipe against the door in the darkness and he does an internal dance. Delicately, quietly and so, so softly, he pries open the door. It squeaks a little. Thor thunders, “See? I told you. Noise.”

Peter ushers MJ into the backdoor and just before he closes the door, he locks eyes with Banner. Peter freezes. The jig is up. They are caught. He is never going to get to have sex with his girlfriend now. Then, the strangest thing happens—the kindly scientist winks at Peter and turns Thor around, not facing the backdoor, and tuts, “You’re imagining things.”

The door clicks closed. They are safe in the compound and Michelle falls against the heavy, metal door. “That,” she says, “was very close.”

Peter nods and falls beside her.

She smirks, “Chuck E. Cheese?” 

* * *

It takes the two teenagers a bit of time and sleuthing to make it past the kitchen and Natasha, up the stairs to avoid Carol, and past a series of labs housing Shuri to make it into the housing wing of HQ. When they arrive at Peter’s door, he fishes for his key, the one he keeps in his backpack, the one he is always losing. And, just his fucking luck, Peter comes up short. 

Michelle nudges her boyfriend, “What’s the matter.”

He pales, considerably, “I can’t find my key.”

“What?!” she quietly hisses.

“I can’t find my key,” he repeats.

Michelle drops her head against his shoulder and he can feel how beaten she is by the entire evening. Sex should not be a stressful thing. Or, at least, it should be stressful in the normal ways, like, the am-I-doing-this-right ways or the holy-crap-this-feels-very-good-do-not-finish-yet-Peter ways. Being thwarted by his Aunt and trying to sneak around an Avengers compound was not normal.

Then again, Peter Parker was not a normal kid.

He sighs and scratches the back of her head, “I’m sorry. I wanted tonight to be, I dunno, _special_. And I’ve dragged us all the way up here and lost my key and you had to sneak away from Thor…”

She mumbles into the fabric of his shirt, “I love you, dork. You don’t have to try so hard.”

He stutters, “W-what?”

Michelle lifts her head from his shoulder and pecks his dumbfounded mouth. “I know this is about Valentine’s Day, okay? And, so what, we don’t get to have sex at the compound, and we don’t get to close the door at your house, and you definitely can’t do anything at my house under threat of death from my older brothers. Its fine. I just….like spending time with you. Everything else is just extra.” She looks so embarrassed, like she might ask him to stare at the wall so she can get her face under control.

And, fuck, Peter loves her.

“I’m gonna get this door open,” he asserts.

“Peter, its okay—”

“No,” he cuts her off. “I know you don’t need the extra stuff. And being with you however we’re together, even just watching t.v., is enough for me, too. But I dragged you all the way up here. And I really like your boobs. So.”

She laughs. It lightens everything. She makes everything so, so much better.

Peter clears his throat, “You, uh, might want to step back.”

Her eyes widen, “You are not going to punch down the door.”

“MJ, please.” He pulls his fist back.

“Peter Parker, I swear to God—”

He squeals. He never gets to knock the door in. Vision comes floating through the damn thing. “Mr. Parker,” he smiles, observing the shell-shocked, teenage superhero. “Miss Jones,” he address MJ.

His girlfriend slowly raises her hand in hello, “Uh, hey, Vision.”

“Pleasure to see you both.” There is one awkward beat that passes between the three of them before Vision adds, “Well, goodnight.”

Peter gallops after him, “Wait, wait. Can you, uh, can you open my door for me?” Peter hears Michelle facepalm somewhere behind him. He knuckles through his blush and waits.

Vision quickly assess the situation. He reads it, and Peter feels his skin crawl. “Are you allowed to be here, alone, with a girl, Peter?”

It cuts him to the bone and Peter tries not to squeak a response, “C’mon, man. It’s Valentine’s Day.” MJ groans. Peter ignores her, “Help me out.”  

“Technically, it is February 13th,” Vision corrects him. Peter gives up. This whole idea was stupid anyway. Stupid, stupid, stupid. “But,” Vision says. Peter perks up.

The other Avenger floats through the wall and unlocks it from the inside. Peter has never been so gratified to hear the click of a door. Never in his young life. The click is almost erotic. Michelle must know he thinks so, because she rolls her eyes at him.

Vision walks out the now open door and smiles, “Enjoy February 13th, Mr. Parker.”

He throws his arms around Vision and squeezes him tight, “Thank you.”

The other man, computer, Avenger must dislike the contact because he phases and Peter falls right through him. “Yes, well, goodnight.”

Michelle slides her hand into Peter’s and squeezes the tips of his fingers. He turns to his girlfriend and grins stupidly, “An open door.”

She bites her lip, trying not to laugh, “I see that.”

He sweeps her up in his arms and carries her over the threshold. She looks distinctly unimpressed, but curious. And it is that curiosity he banks on, when they fall to his bed.

He slants his mouth over hers and tears a passionate, searching kiss from her. Between their mouths, she whispers, quietly, “I’m not still not celebrating Valentine’s Day.”

“Hey, Em?” Peter whispers.

“Hmm?” she hums.

“Shut up.” And he kisses her quiet. At long last. 


End file.
